Psychotic Love
by 4NGEL WITH 4 SHOTGUN
Summary: What if Tsukune was one year younger than Moka, and the same age as Kokoa? TsukuneXKokoa First fanfic -.- don't be too harsh T for cussing, mabye i'll write a lemon who knows? Favorite, Comment, and share. I know this isn't Facebook, but please do.
1. Welcome to Yokai

Psychotic Love

Written by 4NGEL WITH 4 SHOTGUN, Co-Author is BitterSweetLover

BitterSweetLover: Okay! Guys, first fanfic. And, I'm a co-author. Sweet.

4NGEL: Ok miss co-author can you do the disclaimer?

BitterSweetLover: Um. No. I don't want to, i'm your lazy Imouto. Get Kokoa.

4NGEL: NO JUST DO IT! Onii-chan might get killed. ._.

BitterSweetLover: Hai, hai. We don't own any characters involved with this story! :D They all belong to Ikeda Akihisa. We are responsible for the plot and reviews would be appreciated! Thanks for your support! No flames please. (:

4NGEL: Enjoy~

Chapter 1

Tsukune's POV

I woke up abruptly to the sound of my loud alarm clock. It was a chilly spring morning. I yawned, it's already the start of a new year. I sighed as I sat up. I have to get ready or else I am gonna be late for my first day. My feet brushed against the plush carpet floors as I rushed to get dressed. Shit! The bus arrived earlier than I thought! I ran out the door and yelled a quick goodbye to my mother with a piece of toast in my mouth. I barely got on the bus on time. I looked up to find out that I was the only person on the bus! "That's weird," I muttered to myself. I payed no mind to it, although it was a bit strange. "Shouldn't there be at least be like, what, 10 kids?" The ride ended way too quickly, it only felt like 5 minutes and we had arrived. The bus driver looked in the mirror and said,"That's one scary ass school you're going to kid." "I know, it's a school for monsters isn't it?", I replied slickly. "Just felt I should warn you," he shrugged. I took my first step of the bus and on the trail to my new school.

Kokoa's POV

I opened my eyes and quickly looked at my clock. It was 6:07. I sighed as I slowly sat up. Who's stupid idea was it for school to start so early anyway? I yawned as I stumbled to my dresser. I slowly got dressed and tripped as I was pulling up my skirt. "Ouch stupid zipper," I moaned. I lazily wobbled down the marble stairs to find her parents sitting at the long dining table. "Ohayo," she yawned. It seemed breakfast was a standard western breakfast of eggs and bacon. The servant quickly brought me a piece of whole grain toast. I was furious. I slammed my fists on the table and shouted, "PEASANT, I WANT WHITE TOAST, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I watched as the servant could do nothing but cower in fear at his superior. "Y-yes oujo-sama," he stuttered. I watched his form quickly fade away as he rushed to please me. (A/N NO PUN INTENDED) "KOKOA KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN AT THE TABLE!", I flinched as my father roared. He was scary sometimes. "Hai, Gomenasai", I quickly replied. By this time, it was already 7:35 AM. "I'm going to be late!" I yelled as I sprinted out the door. I whispered an apology to my father. He was probably seething with anger because I left without being excused.

Tsukune's POV

I walked along the path to the "Scary Ass School". I looked around to see dead trees and random monsters. I thought I saw a flash of purple near a tree, but I quickly dismissed it as being a figure of my imagination. (A/N You guys should know who that is. xD but if you don't, watch the anime!) I saw the school building, and as I approached a large explosion occurred. I looked up to see a large hole in the wall, next I heard a very, very familiar voice. I instantly knew what was going Kokoa. As I walked closer, I began to see a blur of red/orange hair. "Serves you right!",she said. My eyes widened. My instincts were correct, the girl that had just destroyed a part of the school was no other than.. Kokoa.

Kokoa's POV

I arrived at the school just in time. As i walked into the main building, these punks had the nerve to hit on me. ME OF ALL PEOPLE. "Hey babe, you wanna hang out with an A class monster like me?" asks the fugly guy. Well in my opinion he was fugly. No offense. I scoffed, "Only A class? Just WHO the hell do you think you're talking to you little punk!" He roared, "Do you want to start a fight, shortie? You'll regret it!" I laughed, "Bring it on! I'm gonna beat your ass back to hell!" He lunged forward, and sadly, that was his fatal mistake. Before anything could happen, I swung my Morning Star (A/NKou mace form) at him, sending him flying through the wall. He grunted in pain trying to get out of the rubble. "Serves you right!" I was so caught up in my glorious victory that I didn't even notice a familiar brunette amongst the rubble.

END CHAPTER 1

BitterSweetLover: Well. First fanfic. Sorry if the chapter was a bit too short for your liking. We promise to update soon. (:

Tsukune: Moka. T_T MOKKAAA!

4NGEL: Tsukune you already have Kokoa you lucky bastard.  
Kokoa: o/o

Kokoa: KYAAAAAA! 4NGEL, PREPARE TO DIE. *SWINGS AROUND MACE*

4NGEL: *PULLS OUT SHOTGUN AND FIGHTS KOKOA* THEY DON'T CALL ME 4NGEL WITH 4 SHOTGUN FOR NOTHING.

BitterSweetLover: … Okay moving on, please send us feedback on how the chapter was for you. c: And again, please, no flames. Goodbye for now~ Ja ne!


	2. YOLO

BitterSweetLover: We're back with the second chapter! (: Thank you for your reviews, we will try to improve our story based on them. I'm so happy right now. LMFAO.

4NGEL: Sup! OH and Just A Fan P 4997 Thanks for making the first review positive, now for the rest of the internet… Let's just try our best

BitterSweetLover: Keep the reviews coming. c: We really appreciate it!

4NGEL: Imouto would you like to do the honors?

BitterSweetLover: _ You're doing the disclaimer this time. No Butts.

4NGEL: Fine, WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ROSARIO+VAMPIRE k. By the way where's Kokoa?

Kokoa: What do you want, you bastard?

4NGEL: Can't I just see my favorite character?

Kokoa: O/O I'll kill you…

4NGEL: Your blush makes you look so cute. I like it, you should do it more often. ;)

Kokoa: Never!

4NGEL: I guess I'll just have to make you blush.

Kokoa: WHAT?!

BitterSweetLover: Onii-Chan.. Get a room. ._. Anyway, here's chapter 2 minna!

Chapter 2

(Tsukune POV)

"Huh, so Kokoa is here", I mumble to myself. "Tsukune!?", the redhead said in an awfully loud voice. I groaned.. So she's going to school at Yokai Academy. "Hello Kokoa it's been awhile, how long, 6 years?", I replied cooly. I watched as she ran over to me. "You… What are YOU doing here?!", she screeched. "I believe I am going to school here, Kokoa," I remarked, "So how are you doing?" "Why do you care?!", Kokoa snapped. "It's been 6 years, I missed you", I looked away. "Damn, why did I say that?!" (A/N I forgot to mention that Italics are thoughts) I turned back and caught a glimpse of Kokoa's blushing face before she quickly turned her head away in embarrassment. "B-BAKAA!", Kokoa screamed. Not before long, students began to crowd around the scene and find the cause of the "explosion". "If everyone could take a seat so we can start the welcoming ceremony." It didn't take too long for everyone to settle down.

Timeskip: In class

As I opened the door to my class, I saw that everyone had taken their seat. "Sorry I'm late, I got kind of lost after the ceremony." "l don't know anybody here, wait is that...Kokoa?". "It's alright just take a seat and we can begin.", the teacher seemed nice enough. The class started to whispered amongst themselves, especially the girls. I took my seat at the only one available… next to Kokoa.

(Kokoa POV)

"Ugh, the welcoming ceremony was so booring, better get to class." I got to my class and chose the seat in the corner of the room next to the window. "Okay everyone take a seat, we will begin class now", she said as she came into the room. It's amazing how fast the class got quiet and organized. "As you know the world is currently under the control of humans, that is why this school was made. This school was made so we can learn how to coexist with them.", she went on, " First the rules, rule number one: under special circumstances, on campus you must always stay in your human form. Rule number two, never ever reveal your monster identity to another student. Got it?!" "Hai!", the class shouted in unison. The door opened. "Sorry I'm late, I kind of got lost after the ceremony." "That voice, Tsukune is in this class?" I lashed my head up to see Tsukune at the door. The class instantly shot up in murmurs and whispers, "He's hot!" "Do you think he has a girlfriend?" "That guy is so cool!, I wonder what type of monster he is," was all I heard. He took his seat right next to me. I wonder if he's planning something. After going through the rest of my classes they ended the day early so we could explore the campus. "Hey, the names Adrian and you look just good enough to be my next girlfriend." I turned around to see the bastard who was hitting on me this time. "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO EVEN TALK TO ME YOU DOUCHEBAG!?", I'm really pissed off now. "Ohh, you're feisty, I like it." "You better start running unless you want a very pissed off super S-class vampire on your ass." "Ok if I beat you in a fight you have to be my girlfriend.", this seems interesting. "What do I get when I win?" "So you're interested? I'll do whatever you want for a week." "This is gonna be fun" "Deal!"

(Tsukune POV)

My classes weren't so bad, they seemed pretty good, except for the math teacher, she creeped me out. We got a shortened day so we could explore the campus. The structure of the school was pretty simple but wasn't made of sturdy material. The walk was fun until I heard a familiar voice "Kokoa, what is she doing now, I hope she is just safe… wait, why would I care?" I hid and listened to the conversation. "If I win you have to be my girlfriend.", the voice seemed like he was a mischievous type, most likely a douche. The way he dressed supported my theory. "Kokoa is mine I won't let you have her! What's with me lately, I can't be seriously falling for her can I?" "Deal" "Kokoa agreed to this?!" "Sigh, I guess I'll have to make sure she doesn't lose.."

End Chapter 2

4NGEL: Chapter 2 done. sorry if it seems a bit short(NO PUN INTENDED) I have a bit of a writer's block. Post in the comments what you want to happen and we will consider changing our plans to your liking.

BitterSweetLover: Finally Chapter 2 is done. We have such a major case of writer's block.

Kokoa: IF I LOSE I HAVE TO BE THAT DOUCHE'S GIRLFRIEND?!

4NGEL: Don't worry, if Tsukune fails I'll save you. ;)

Tsukune: Can't you have a little faith?

Kokoa: B-BAAAAKAAA! STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT UNLESS YOU WANT TEETH! o/o

4NGEL: I told you, I like to see you blush so... no, I won't stop.

Kokoa: WHY YOU! *takes Kou out*

4NGEL: Before we get to that Kokoa, we would like to introduce you guys to a new member to the team Dorota Ghyslaine Cora Maureen Mae just call her MAE she is our descriptive writer if you find something with a ton of detail that's her

BitterSweetLover: Yay! Keep the reviews coming minna! :D Thank you for your continuous support. No flames onegai! Please be nice to Mae. c: I love her.

*Huggle attacks Mae*

4NGEL: She's a very good friend of ours so you better BE NICE!

mae: hi there


	3. SWAG

**4NGEL: What's up!? I hate my science teacher, 2nd week of school and we already have oral presentations what the hell right?!**

**BitterSweetLover: Oral.. haha. OKAY. Um. erm. *Cough***

**mae: heh. oral.**

**4NGEL: Sure, we have had a busy week, but we are gonna make up for it BitterSweetLover: Um. Imma take my time. ._. Quality over time. But uh. Yeah. We're working hard! SO CALM YOUR SHITS PEOPLE. jk. I love you guys. c:**

**Kokoa: 4NGEL I'm serious if you make me lose i will fuck you up!**

**4NGEL: I'd like that.(;**

**Kokoa: YOU HENTAI!**

**BitterSweetLover: erm. *cough. OKAY. uh. ._. here's the chapter...**

**4NGEL: Ok for this chapter we are gonna go with a 3rd person point type in the comments if you want 3rd person or POVs.**

Chapter 3

Kokoa and Adrian had found a nice little clearing where they could fight with Tsukune hiding in secret in case Kokoa needed any help. He seriously doubted it but, who knows?

Kokoa made the first move.

(Timeskip Cause we're lazy! and we don't know any fighting moves)

Kokoa was about to round house kick this asshole, but somehow he dodged it and appeared behind her. He was now in his monster form, he turned into a Karura (A/N It's an eagle/human hybrid. THE MORE YOU KNOW!~). "Ok now let's get serious, shall we?" he smirked. Kokoa was breathing heavily, she was running out of energy. Adrian lunged forward. Kokoa felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She took a shaky breath and looked down. Her clothes were stained with blood. It wasn't a deep wound but she was losing a lot of blood. Her vision blurred as the world spun around her. Adrian laughed at his victory. As he was walking to her, a blur of black appeared from the bushes. "YOU DARE HURT HER?!" Tsukune's voice radiating with power and energy. Adrian scoffed, "What are you going to do about it?" "I'll fight you for her," Tsukune challenged him. "Fine, It's a deal. It looks like you barely have any yokai," he smirked "This is gonna be easy." He spoke too soon, Tsukune released all of his yokai. Adrian could literally see the yokai radiating off him. He lost all feeling in his legs and fell. "What are you?" He said in fear. "I'm a demon straight from hell, and an ultra SSS-class monster"(A/N Tsukune has black hair with white highlights slitted blue eyes and a more aggressive personality in demon form all you ladies try and imagine that) "Do you still want to fight me?" Tsukune asked calmly. "No you can have her, I want to live!" He said in a panic. "Good and I want you to stay away from her" "Ok just don't hurt me!" "Oh I will hurt you, just not as much." Tsukune kicked him in the face sending him into a tree knocking him out. He picked Kokoa up bridal style and started walking towards the infirmary. Even though she was unconscious Kokoa felt like she was being carried, she felt safe in whoevers arms these were.

Kokoa woke up in a hospital bed with a blood transfusion bag on her left. "I lost, now i have to be that bastards girlfriend" was all she could think. It took her a couple of minutes to realize Tsukune was in the room with her sleeping. "What is he doing here?" Tsukune woke up "Nice to see you awake Kokoa, what's wrong?" "I have to be-" "That bastards girlfriend, that it?" he cut her off "I wouldn't have to worry about that if i were you" "What do you mean, and how do you know that? Were you stalking me?" "I only started following you when you made that deal, and what I mean is that I beat him." he went on "Soooooo it seems you have to be my girlfriend." "WHAT?!" Kokoa shouted at the top of her lungs. "Don't worry I won't force you, I'll gradually make you mine." "How are you gonna do that?" "We can start with this" He pushed her down on the bed, and leaned in. They slowly shared a small kiss. The kiss became more passionate. Tsukune tried to get her to grant him permission, but when she resisted he just bit her lower lip instead. She gasped as he took this opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth. The battle for dominance started, after a couple of minutes they separated for air. A string of saliva was clearly visible between the two of them. Kokoa was too shocked. She just left the room and went to her dorm. Tsukune1-Kokoa0

That night Kokoa couldn't sleep._ "I can't believe it! That bastard stole my first kiss!"_

While in the other dorms Tsukune was deep in thought._ "I am falling hard for her, she could be a little nicer though." _

The next morning Tsukune waited for his 'girlfriend' to come out of the girls dorms. Not too long Kokoa emerged from the girls dorm looking pissed as usual. She instantly caught sight of Tsukune, it appeared he was waiting for her. "What are you doing here!?" she said in a very annoyed tone. "Well, I am being a good boyfriend and waiting for my girlfriend", he replied slyly. "What? Who do you think you are claiming the mighty Kokoa Shuzen as your girlfriend.", she replied cooly. "I think I'm the guy who claimed your first kiss" he said answering calmly. Kokoa started blushing remembering that moment. "So do I get no morning kiss, or do I just have to make the first move." Tsukune started leaning in. Kokoa started blushing and was about to slap him in the face but he caught her hand and pulled her in closer. Tsukune and Kokoa kissed, at first she was involuntary. _ "He is kissing me again! I have a reputation to keep up, but he's so good."_ Tsukune nipped at the bottom of her lip for permission to explore her mouth. Tsukune's tongue entered and explored. The kiss was deep and somewhat passionate they separated for air. After they released a whole bunch of students were staring, Tsukune Aono tamed the wild and untamable Kokoa Shuzen without any fear. Tsukune could hear the whispers going around. "He picked Kokoa? Why her?" "Yeah, that guy just tamed Kokoa he must be a powerful monster" "Kokoa actually likes somebody?" "He barely has any Yokai why did she pick him?" Tsukune picked up Kokoa bridal style flashed his Yokai so they could escape. When they could see, Tsukune and Kokoa were long gone. "You know you're getting better at this," Tsukune said as he put Kokoa down. "Shut up!" she said blushing.

End Chapter 3

**4NGEL: Well that was an interesting chapter to write**  
**mae: all this kissing hofhof.**

**4NGEL: I think I did good if I say so myself**  
**Kokoa: SOOOOO MUCH KISSING o/o**

**4NGEL: Lucky ass Tsukune**  
**Tsukune: . . .**  
**mae: you two are so kawaii **

**BitterSweetLover: ./. That's a lot of mouth to mouth. derp.**

**4NGEL: Oh and I need you guys to take a poll about how frequent you want us to update and about the point of view you like. Okay here's something better, you don't have to do the poll just comment!**  
**mae: We are in school so we may be busy at times. gomenasai. :c**  
**BitterSweetLover: Please no flames about this onegai! :D**

**4NGEL: Well until next time bye! say bye you two**

**mae: sayonara~**

**BitterSweetLover: Ja ne minna! nyaa~**


	4. SWERVE

**4NGEL: Hello sorry took so long to update**

**BitterSweetLover: Heyy everyone. c: We finally updated. So. uh. Really hope you like the chapter. We have school work, so we apologize for the slow updates.**

**4NGEL: Busy weekend, don't ask ._.**

**mae: school is trying to kill us.**

**Kokoa: Get over it you pansies.**

**mae: . . . *crawls back into corner***

**4NGEL: You made her sad *grabs Kokoa* apologize**

**Kokoa: Why should I?! Let go off me!**  
**4NGEL: If you don't I'll have to punish you *leans closer***  
**BitterSweetLover: … I sense rape. _**  
**mae: o.o this is getting really weird.**

**4NGEL: You know how this goes Kokoa**

**BitterSweetLover: … I don't want to know what this "punishment" is. e.e**

**Kokoa: NO! I'M SORRY!**  
**4NGEL: Was that so hard? mae can you do the disclaimer?**  
**mae: we do not own any characters involved. c:**  
**4NGEL: Good *pats mae on head***  
**mae: . don't pet me.**

**4NGEL: Fine.**

Chapter 4

"You know you're getting better at this," Tsukune said as he put Kokoa down in front of the school entrance. "Shut up!" she said blushing. "It was a compliment." Kokoa backed away, "We need to get to class!" "We have time to spare," Tsukune said in an alluring voice. "No! If you kiss me one more time, I WILL KILL YOU!" "Fine, fine." In class everyone was staring at the new "couple." Unfortunately, they got the same treatment during lunch. By then Kokoa was becoming very, VERY irritated. She decided to cool down by walking around the school. She sighed as she took in the sights around the school. The trees were swaying as a gentle breeze swept through the air. It really was the best day to go for a walk. The sun was shining and some of the flowers around the school had already started to bloom. After a while of walking, Kokoa spotted a bench near the edge of the greenery. She quickly sat down and closed her eyes. "When was the last time I was able to relax like this..?" she whispered to herself. Listening to the sounds of nature, Kokoa slowly began to fall asleep. *Timeskip Till End Of Lunch* "Geez.. where is she? It's the end of lunch and if i don't find her we'll both be screwed." Tsukune muttered as he continued looking for Kokoa. He walked along the path near the side of the school. As he walked toward the greenery, a flicker of orange hair caught his eye. He hastily made his way over there only to discover his naughty little vampire was sleeping. "She really does look like an innocent little kid when she's sleeping.. It's a shame I have to wake her up. "Hey.. Hey Kokoa, wake up." Tsukune said. "We have to hurry to class." He shook Kokoa with a bit more force. "Nghhh..." Kokoa groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Green eyes met a soft brown. "Let's go, we're probably already late to class." He sighed. "If you're going to be my boyfriend, at least be a good one and carry me there." Kokoa looked away to hide her darkening blush. Tsukune laughed, "So your accepting me now?" By the time they got to class, they received a lot of stares, as usual. "Who do you delinquents think you are? This is my class and I expect you to be on time!" The sensei scolded, "Just take your seats." Tsukune yawned and looked out the window right next to his seat. Class was boring as usual. What are we supposed to learn here anyway? They should at least have the decency to make the lectures even a little interesting. He glanced over at Kokoa. He was surprised to find Kokoa deep in thought. She suddenly became irritated and chucked an eraser at the sensei. "God, the material is too hard. Why do we need to know this anyway?" Kokoa thought in frustration. Tsukune chuckled. That was his feisty girlfriend for you. After a few more boring discussion and lectures the bell finally rang and everyone began to leave the room. Tsukune began to approach Kokoa. "So, what was that all about?" he asked amused. "W-what! It was just revenge to how the sensei talked to me earlier. How dare he talk to an S rank monster like that." Kokoa replied. "I can't tell him that I didn't get the material! That's shameful, especially for a monster of my rank." she thought. "Okay, so how about I walk you home?" Tsukune offered. "I can handle it myself," Kokoa scoffed as she walked away. "I can't just leave my girlfriend to walk alone when it's almost dark. It's dangerous," He argued. "No I can get there myself" "I have an idea, I can tutor you," Tsukune suggested. "Fine, that's not that bad of an idea." The night went on with Tsukune tutoring Kokoa. Hours went by and eventually Tsukune made a breakthrough. "I think I get it now. How did you know how to do this?" "I don't know, I guess it just came naturally," he replied. "I think it's a bit late, I'm gonna head back to my dorm." "Okay, see ya." The next day in homeroom, something interesting happened. "Class we have a new student with us today, be nice to her." the teacher announced. "Hello, my name is Megumi Tsubaki, it's nice to meet you all." (A/N she is an Okamiyasha which is a wolf demon) She had waist length white hair, light brown eyes and a nice body. All the guys went into silent discussion. She sat in the seat that was prepared for her, which happened to be behind Tsukune. Kokoa didn't like the vibe that she was giving off. The lunch bell sounded. "Umm hello, you're Tsukune right?" "Yeah you know my name?" "Yes, you're quite popular among the girls." "That's good to know, you need something?" "Ummm, I was wondering if you could show me around the school?" "Umm, sure." Timeskip. "That's about it." Tsukune just finished up the tour. "I was wondering, do you have a girlfriend?" "Yes, why do you ask?" "You look like a strong guy, and you're really nice from what I've heard from the girls. I've been meaning to ask if you wanted to be my boyfriend?" "Sorry, but I already have someone I like." 'Who?" "Kokoa, gotta go do you think you'll be fine?" "Yeah sure"_ "Kokoa you better watch your back, I'm going to get you back, once and for all.""_

End Chapter 4

**4NGEL: Frickin' so much stuff happened some pretty much good.**

**BitterSweetLover: DANG. It's been awhile since we updated. I'M SO SORRY. GOMENASAI MINNA. T^T It's just that school's been getting to us lately.**

**mae: U-U school is being mean.**

**4NGEL: I am just so tired all the time hopefully Imouto won't be lazy and help more often so we can post faster.**

**BitterSweetLover: I'M SORRRY. OKAAY. I'VE BEEN HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES.**

**4NGEL: We'll be back soon probably**


	5. Kitsunes Are Awesome

**4NGEL: We're back, 2000 views, should I feel accomplished?**

**BitterSweetLover: Thanks for all the love and support guys! :D Arigato!**

**4NGEL: It feels like it was just yesterday when we first started this, doesn't it Imouto?**

**BitterSweetLover: Yeah! Not really.. cause you kept nagging me to work on it. xD**

**4NGEL: You show enthusiasm for a yaoi fic but not this**

**BitterSweetLover: Yeah. Makes sense doesn't it? :3**

**4NGEL: Dammit, Oh well new chapter you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**BitterSweetLover: Hai, hai. We don't own any characters or the story from Rosario + Vampire!**

**4NGEL: oh and FAFFY_WAFFLES you made your case we get it indent and new paragraph for dialogue btw mae is not here right now you guys**

**BitterSweetLover: Oh jeez.. so much work. =u='' huehuehue.**

_Chapter 5_

The end of lunch was signalled by the familiar sound of the bell. Tsukune left to go look for Kokoa and walk her to class. He found her at her usual spot, sitting against the tree where he had found her just days ago.

"She looks really cute when she's sleeping. It's a shame that I have to wake her up, or do I…?" He grinned mischievously. "Maybe skipping class for one day won't hurt… I know everything anyways.." As Tsukune decided, he began to pick up Kokoa, cradling her in her sleep.

She snuggled into his chest, mumbling to herself. (A/N BSL: Kyaaaa~) Tsukune smiled at this and put loose strands of hair behind her ear. Soon he found a relaxing place in a tree to settle down for the day. (A/N 4NGEL: fluffy, like a pillow) Kokoa woke up in what seemed to be night, and in someones arms. Kokoa saw that a sleeping Tsukune had her in an embrace.

"How long did I sleep? Where are we? It feels nice in his arms, he's warm… I'll just go back to sleep."

~DAYTIME~

Tsukune woke up, it was still really early in the morning, he looked down and saw HIS Kokoa still sleeping.

"Kokoa as much as I want to stay like this forever, we have to wake up now." he said as he shook her awake gently.

"Five more minutes." Kokoa groaned sleepily without opening her eyes.

"As much as I enjoy this as much as you, we need to get ready for school." he said soothingly.

"Fine, can you drop me off at the entrance of the girls dorm?" she asked.

"Ok." Tsukune said as he began walking to the girls dorms.

As they got in front of the dorms, Tsukune woke Kokoa up again.

"Kokoa, you need to get ready. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." he said as he put her down.

"K"

After they got ready they met up again at the entrance of the school dorms and began their walk to school.

"When did we get up in that tree?" Kokoa asked Tsukune.

"I found you sleeping again at lunch and I didn't want to wake you up, you look cute when you're asleep.I carried you to the comfiest place I could find and fell asleep with you.I carried you to the comfiest place I could find and fell asleep with you." Tsukune replied gaining a blush from Kokoa.

Kokoa and Tsukune walked to class under the watchful eye of a certain wolf demon. When they got there it was still early and not that many students were there. Kokoa and Tsukune took their seats for class.

"Ohayo Tsukune, Kokoa", Megumi said approaching the two.

"Ohayo Megumi." Tsukune replied while Kokoa just turned and looked out the window.

"Can I talk to you in private fora little bit on the roof?" Megumi asked while suddenly finding a new interest in her shoes.

"Uhh… Sure" he replied.

Tsukune and Megumi walked to the roof. Tsukune began leaning on the rail.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could go on a date with me…"

"I'm sorry I already told you that-" Tsukune began, but was cut off when Megumi's lips attached themselves to his in a fierce kiss, leaving him wide eyed.

(Scene Change: Back to Kokoa After Tsukune went to talk with Megumi)

"I don't like it when she's alone with Tsukune. Wait why do I care? I don't care who he likes, but why does my heart feel like it's on fire when I'm with him? He makes me feel safe. His eyes show so much passion, and he cares for me" "I'm not falling for him am I?" Kokoa was pondering on the thought then looked up at the clock. It was almost time for class to start. " Where are they?" Kokoa got up to look for them. She opened the door to the roof and almost immediately started crying.

Tsukune saw the door open and saw Kokoa standing there and pushed Megumi off him.

"Kokoa this is not what it looks like." Tsukune began.

Kokoa just slammed the door closed and ran, she didn't know where; she just ran trying to hold her tears in.

Tsukune looked at Megumi. "I told you no I already like Kokoa and I am not choosing or going too choose anyone else." and began running after Kokoa.

Tsukune was searching for Kokoa for almost an hour until he turned on his Yokai sensor. Tsukune instantly pinpointed Kokoa behind the dorms, but he also sensed 2 other Yokai signatures. He started sprinting as fast as he could to her.

"Hey babe, why are you crying? We can cheer you up," a really juvenile looking guy was talking to her.

"No leave me alone." Kokoa cried as she choked on her tears.

"Come on babe we'll cheer you right up." the other one said as he walked closer to her.

"NOO I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kokoa shouted back as she backed up into a wall.

"Come on just for a little while." He said as he grabbed Kokoa's wrist. As she struggled to get free of the man's clutches, the guy felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She said for you to leave her alone." Tsukune said as he smiled sadistically.

"Hey back off, " The man argued.

The guy tried to land a punch on Tsukune, he soon realized that he missed and found himself flying into the air.

"To slow, up here."

He looked up and received a hard kick to the face, knocking him out. The other one changed into his monster form.

"Hmmph weak."

The other one didn't even have time to blink as he soon found himself knocked out.

"YOU GO AWAY TOO! YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO SEE!"

"I can't, I could never leave you alone, ever. Because I LOVE YOU!"

"Then why were you kissing that wolf skank?"

"She kissed me I didn't kiss back! You're the only one I'll ever love"

"PROVE IT!"

He slammed Kokoa against the wall and started to passionatley kiss her. Their tongues battled as her hands found were entangled in Tsukune's messy hair with her legs around his waist. They stayed there, it seemed like time stopped for the two. He ended the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He could feel her heavy breath as she struggled to breathe.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Yes." she said blushing, looking away.

"I Love you."

"I love you too." Kokoa looks down to hide her darkening blush.

They walked to the entrance of the girls dorms hand in hand.

_End Chapter 5_

**4NGEL: Gosh the chapter looks a lot longer due to the spacing.**

**BSL: I know. We should make it longer. But eh. This will have to do. I'm sorry it's so short guys. Gomenasai~ School's been being a hassle.**

**4NGEL: The stress, it hurts. I think I'm starting to taste colors and see sounds. Until next time.**

**BSL: GOOD BYE! WE LOVE YOU. Ja ne! (;**


	6. SWAG YOLO SWERVE

**4NGEL: Sup we're back**

**BSL: Hey Minna! We finished another chapter just for you guys.**

**4NGEL: I wonder what we'll do next for this… maybe we should bring Adrian back just s we can beat him up? nawww that's a bit too mean, but maybe we should mention him some more**

**4NGEL: Disclaimer Imouto?**

**BSL: But.. but.. okay. We don't own any characters or anything from Rosario Vampire. We do own the plot tho.(;**

**4NGEL: Thank you. Off to the chapter!**

_Chapter 6_

The next day Tsukune and Kokoa walked to the academy hand in hand. They arrived at the school pretty early. "Are they still together?" "No way! Tsukune's my crush!" Their arrival was the topic of everyone's gossip. "Wait, are they seriously official?" "Yeah, I heard about it from a friend." Kokoa's grip on Tsukune's hand tightened. Tsukune looked over at her. If looks could kill, Kokoa would be a mass murderer. He quickly began to drag Kokoa to the field away from the prying eyes. When they finally stopped, Kokoa was breathing heavily due to the forced walk her boyfriend gave her.

"What's wrong? The gossip usually doesn't bother you." Tsukune asked.

"What would make you think there was anything wrong?" She crossed her arm and turned around.

"Does this have anything to do with the incident with Megumi?" Tsukune walked toward her until their faces were only a few inches apart.

Tsukune watched as her face turned a rosy red.

"I can promise you that nothing's going on. I only care about you." He leaned in and pecked Kokoa on the cheek."I love you and only you."

"I love you too." She sighed as she rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a while before the moment was interrupted by the bell's loud shriek. They walked back to class together and took their seats. The gossip resumed and Kokoa began looking increasingly angry. Tsukune put his hand on hers. After around 5 minutes the teacher arrived. Megumi ran in late.

"Megumi! Why are you late!? I'll excuse you this time, but don't be late again."

"Hai, sensei."  
She walked past Kokoa's desk.

"Fight me after school in the field." She sneered.

~TIME SKIP: AFTER CLASS~

Kokoa soon arrived at the field. She was fully prepared for what was about to go down. As she reached the center of the field, Megumi appeared from behind a tree.

"Oh, so you really showed up. I was beginning to think you bailed." She smirked.

"What do you want bitch, I don't have all day." Kokoa spat.

Megumi's smirk disappeared. "She thinks she can beat me? What a fool," she thought.

"Enough talk, let's fight." Instantly Megumi disappeared.

Megumi instantly appeared behind Kokoa. Kokoa barely dodged her bicycle kick and called Kou. Kokoa got into her battle stance with Kou in Dragon's Breath form. **(A/N 4NGEL: Dragon's Breath is a katana. Imouto came up with it.)** Kokoa lunged forward and tried to slash her several times but Megumi managed to dodge with great speed. The tree that Kokoa hit instead fell to the ground with a loud _thump_. A crowd started to gather to watch the two monsters duking it out.

"If I get hit with that, it's all over. I have to be careful," Megumi thought as she kept dodging Kokoa's lightning fast slashes.

"COME ON FIGHT BACK!" Kokoa was taunting Megumi.

Megumi grew out her claws and started to attack Kokoa with her speed. Kokoa went on the defensive dodging attacks with the occasional swipe with Kou. Megumi began to use her surroundings to her advantage and jumped off trees, effectively attack Kokoa from all angles. Kokoa managed to block some of the attacks but still ended up wounded.

"Damn she's fast, but I'm faster." Megumi began to attack faster and faster.

Kokoa was getting injured fast and didn't know how much more she could take.

"If this keeps up I can beat her easily," Megumi smirked.

Kokoa was bleeding from a large gash on her stomach and a few cuts along her arm.

"She's too fast for me dammit." Kokoa thought as she grit her teeth.

"It seems that you're all bark and no bite Kokoa!" Megumi said as she flew past Kokoa in a whirlwind of speed. She was everywhere, attacking Kokoa's blindspots.

"I don't think I can win this one! This is bad, I might die from blood loss." Kokoa was just about to admit defeat when she felt a sudden surge of poweful yokai behind the gathered crowd.

"Please stop, or do you want me to make you stop." Tsukune said in his demon form. Cold blue eyes showing, his white highlighted messy hair blowing in the wind, and his slightly more masculine frame standing strong.

"Who is that." "He's hot too." "He looks strong."

"Who are you and stay out of my way!" Kokoa was really getting pissed off. She didn't need another yokai interfering in her affairs.

"That's mean Kokoa, you can't even recognize your own boyfriend? I don't look that different do I?" Tsukune said in a sarcastic hurt tone.

"Tsukune?" Kokoa said as her eyes widened a bit.

"I'll ask again. Can you two please stop fighting?"

"But I wont stop until I have you." Megumi said in a determined tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm not yours to take. I already belong to somebody and I'm not leaving her no matter what happens."

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN!" **(A/N 4NGEL: I know, so cliche.)**

Megumi gathered all her Yokai into her claws and was about to lung for Kokoa with her deadliest attack. Tsukune caught in in between his index finger and thumb and picked up Kokoa, and started walking to the infirmary.

"That was my strongest attack! It's been passed down generations and you just brushed it aside?!"

"I'm a lot stronger than you. I have the power to scare even the strongest of Yokais. I would appreciate it if you didn't mess with Kokoa anymore."

"_Tsukune exactly how strong are you? I want you even more now._" Megumi thought.

"Kokoa did you really have to fight her?" Tsukune scolded.

"She challenged me. I had to fight her." Kokoa said weakly as she hid her face.

"I'm just glad I made it in time. Don't be so restless next time."

"By the way, what monster are you? You look so different. I can't believe I don't know what my OWN boyfriend was."

"A demon straight from hell. You can say I'm one HELL of a boyfriend." (**A/N 4NGEL: XD I had to)**

_Chapter 6 End_

**4NGEL: OP Tsukune! I'm sorry I wanted and had to do that reference**

**BSL: Hope you enjoyed that chapter minna! The next one will probably be up in the next two weeks so please check back frequently. xD Didn't you black butler fans just love that last quote?(;**

**4NGEL: Back to the corner and play Elsword -.- I finally got to SS rank!**

**BSL: Mou! I'm only A rank, onii-chan. _"**

**4NGEL: That's why I need to be SS, you're catching up.**

**BSL: But.. but.. that's the point! ; ~ ; Anyway, minna, thank you for supporting us! Read, Review, and Favorite! Arigato, desu!~**

**4NGEL: Bye~ ㇱ**


End file.
